finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Developer's Office
Developer's Office, also known as Developer's Room or Dev. Team Office, is a hidden area in Final Fantasy IV. It is available in the original Final Fantasy IV but was removed in the US release due to Nintendo of America's strict censorship policies. It is also available in the Game Boy Advance release. To find the office, the player must go to the Dwarven Castle, to the first floor. Go right into the second floor, go behind the pillar between the weapon and armor shops and walk northwards. The player will arrive at the Lali Ho Pub. Here, go to the crack on the floor and walk eastwards to a hidden area that will lead to the Developer's Office (in some releases, the room is instead an easter egg that if opened, starts a random encounter with any of the staff members). Within it are two sub-areas: the Music Room and the Break Room. The content differs with each version. The Magazine can be found in the Break Room among the bookshelves. "Characters" .]] Each of the staff members here are represented by a particular sprite. *S. Tanaka (Newbie) as a Baron Engineer. He hopes to "level up" before his next project so he can have his own desk. *T. Endo (Newbie) as a Castle Guard. He complains that he is exhausted. *K. Koizumi (Newbie) as a blue toad. He complains about "Mr. S" not giving them a vacation. *I. Dobashi (Newbie) as a child. He claims not to have stolen anything and was framed. *K. Adachi (Menu Programmer) as a shop clerk. He merely says "easy as pie!" *Y. Matsumura (Map Design) as a White Mage. She greets the party then admits that she mistook the party for someone else. *Taka (Pixel Artist) as a Cloaked Monster. He wants to become "Lord of the Super Pixel Artists". *M. Hoshino (Graphics) as a man in Mini status. He asks if the monsters were ferocious and to the party's liking. *H. Nakada (Graphics) as a Dancer. She is distressed over being the only female after Tanaka leaves. *R. Tanaka (Graphics) as a little girl. She remarks it's her final work and hopes the party enjoys it. *H. Sakaguchi (Director) as a Red Chocobo. As a Chocobo, he merely says "Kweh". *K. Ito (Sound Effects) as a man. He encourages the party to play the other titles in the series. *A. Ueda (Sound Effects) as a little boy. He asks the party if they're enjoying his work. *N. Uematsu (Original Soundtrack) as a Hummingway. He offers to teach the party how to play music. *M. Akao (Sound Programmer) as a Scholar. He remarks he likes his work. *T. Tokita as a Black Mage. He attempts to join the party after calling Rosa and Rydia "cute", but is left behind. *K. Narita (Main Programmer) as a sleeping man. He complains in his sleep about the workload he's been given. DS Characters In the Nintendo DS remake of Final Fantasy IV, the people in the developer's room now represent the staff who created the remake. The names of the original staff are listed in one bookshelf. The infamous porno book also has a new name. The staff listed below are: *Kango as a dwarf. *Naima "Herrin der Nacht" Yamamoto as a pink guard ("Herrin der Nacht" is German for "Lady of the night"). *Airi Yoshioka as a cloaked monster. She talks and transforms the player into a pig, toad or, occasionally, a chocobo. Fortunately she changes the player back out of pity. *FujiPin as a doll. *Sho Takeuchi as a man. He fights the player just to test the battle system. Note that Shiroma makes a cameo appearance here as part of the enemy party. *Yuno Lee as a white mage. She will ask the player if they want to see her dance. Saying yes will offend her, however saying no will result in you being transported into a dark abyss for a few seconds. *Kozuyuki Ikumori as a Bomb. He pleads to join the player's party and promises to make more video scenes. *Tomokazu Nakamori as a white Hummingway. He complains about getting in trouble often due to his job as debugger and wishes to have an honest living (he changes his name from Debuggingway to Honestlivingway). *TK as a pig. *Little Brother as a pig. *Tamura as a toad. *Kinta as a Goblin. *Sousui as a Fat Chocobo. He tells the party that he can't store items as his job is marketing. *Nobio Uemaccino as a farmer. He claims to be just a farmer. *Cocin Yui as a Goblin. *Kamichi as a Treasure Chest. He gives the player a Kilobyte of Memory, but you give it back to him. *Junya Nakano as a fat man. He complains about having a Uemaccino'stache and wonders if its because he's listening more to his music. *Eba Imasam as a Black Mage. She tries to cast Bio on the party only to hit herself. *Cromano Fukui as a monk who references Nobuo Uematsu's instrumental rock band The Black Mages. *Seikoh "Archie" Hokama as a Black Mage. He wished to be in a Final Fantasy game and now that he is, he goes to sleep. *Shu Oguro as a child. He is looking for his father and tells the party leader of a mole on his/her face. *Matrix Yabuta as a White Chocobo, when you talk to him he restores all your MP *Asano as a guard captain. He fights the player as a Whytkin and demands to see your Whytkin. *Tom Retranslattery as a Mini person. He mentions about the changes in quest item names, particularly the Sand Ruby and the Twin Harp. Enemy formations DS Formations Category:Miscellaneous Category:Final Fantasy IV